DEAD MAN WALKING
by Mslyth
Summary: Dean va a hacer lo que sea con tal de no separarse de Sam -Wincest-


REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI COMADRE MOONY -abazo-

-DEAD MAN WALKING-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las goteras en las tuberías no rompen el silencio de la habitación en la que se encuentra, ni el piso está húmedo por que se encuentran rotas, tampoco se medio-vuela los dedos al intentar prender la hornilla de la estufa. Supone que son ventajas de haber alquilado un departamento en un edificio de lujo en lugar de una habitación barata de motel de carretera, pero no importa que haya sobregirado su tarjeta nueva, la ocasión lo vale.

Camina descalzo de un lado a otro por la blanca y brillante cocina sin prestar alguna atención a sus botas cubiertas de tierra junto a la puerta del traspatio acompañadas de un pico, una pala y más tierra que ensucia el suelo. Aunque eso si no puede evitar mirarlas de reojo.

Va y venía desde la cocina al comedor y viceversa llevando platos, cubiertos y servilletas de una vajilla impecable (nuevamente ventajas del nuevo lugar arrendado), no olvidemos las copas de tallo largo para el vino ese pijo que había comprado, si, ese que tanto le gusta a Sam, esta era la noche de su reencuentro y merecía la pena ceder en esas pequeñas cosas.

Cada vez que cruza la puerta para entrar a la cocina no puede evitar detenerse frente al refrigerador, sonriendo inevitablemente ante la fotografía que él mismo colocó aquella mañana apenas llegar. Sammy de meses de edad y él sentados en el sofá de su casa. Su casa…¿Qué eran cuatro paredes que ni siquiera recordaba? El único hogar que han conocido ambos son los incontables moteles en los que se han despertado desde que Sam apenas levantaba setenta centímetros del suelo.

Pero no es momento de ponerse a filosofar, tiene demasiados vegetales que cortar si es que quiere tener listo ese estúpido rata…rata…rataloquesea que le tiene preparado a Sam como sorpresa, mientras va de un lado a otro abriendo alacenas y contemplando el pan negro en la encimera se pregunta por octava vez en ese día si ha hecho lo correcto…sí, claro que lo ha hecho, él y Sam deben estar juntos.

-¡JODER!- grita cuando al meter el dedo dentro de la cacerola para probar el guisado se quema la punta del dedo, bien dado el color que ha quedado en su piel a eso debe restarle poco, corriendo hacia el otro lado, toma el tazón en el que ha puesto a desinfectar las verduras y vacía el agua, es hora de agregarlos a lo que está a fuego.

Ha pasado por accidente arrastrando la tierra húmeda y un poco maloliente que queda impregnada en sus calcetines deportivos, nuevamente mira hacia las herramientas y tras sacudir la cabeza un poco sonríe, Sam está ahora mismo con él y eso es lo único que importa.

-o-o-o-o-o

La silla de ruedas avanza por el suelo húmedo dejando huellas de llanta marcadas entre el fino camino de pasto, no es fácil volver allí y menos a tan poco tiempo de lo sucedido. El ramo de narcisos blancos en su regazo le recuerda que la razón por la que está allí es no dejar olvidada la tumba de un niño…de uno de SUS niños, que murió por un destino que no decidió pero que supo aceptar.

Cuando descubrieron que la única forma de terminar con Lucifer era estando en su recipiente predestinado casi quisieron rendirse, de hecho Dean y él estaban dispuestos a mandar todo a tomar por culo y escapar de allí, solo esperando sobrevivir al jodido apocalipsis pero sin meter absolutamente las manos, no si el precio era tan alto.

Pero Sam…terco, obstinado, buen chico, responsable Sam. Decidió por todos diciendo _solo prométanme que lo harán_. Trataron oh claro que si intentaron convencerlo de que era una locura, de que no debería hacerlo porque al final todo iba a ser una jodida trampa como siempre, pero el sentimiento de culpa por haber iniciado todo eso no lo dejó en paz, pasaron días y días en los que estaba abstraído, apenas comía y no hablaba.

Hasta que una noche se decidió, se levantó de la mesa donde cenaban sin decir una palabra, se puso su chaqueta y volteó a verlos.

- ¿Estás loco Sam? No vas a hacer eso.- dijo su hermano mayor sabiendo perfectamente que estaba pensando.

-Yo lo inicié, es mi responsabilidad…pero tú vas a terminarlo. Le contestó Sam con toda la determinación que halló. –Prométeme que lo harás, júramelo Dean.

-No!, no puedo hacer eso, no voy a prometer algo que no voy a cumplir. –Entonces tomó el rostro de Dean entre sus manos, recordándole cual era su deber, hablándole como si tuviera siete años hasta que el mayor asintió, convencido de que era lo peor que podían hacer pero cierto y seguro de que no podría detener a su hermano.

Sin importarle que Bobby estuviera frente a ellos Dean se lanzó a los brazos de Sam aferrándolo fuertemente no queriendo aceptar que esa era la última vez que sucedía, luego le dio un beso pequeño en los labios que hizo que el viejo cazador desviara la mirada

Cuando se separaron Sam tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y volteó directamente a mirar a Bobby.

-Nosotros…- Intentó explicar, pero el anciano le hizo un gesto con la mano diciendo que no importaba…lo menos importante era eso en ese momento, el chiquillo era de admirarse, no cualquiera está dispuesto a renunciar a todo por una humanidad que no va a agradecerlo.

Luego caminó hasta sus cosas y sacó su pistola, su compañera de batallas que ha estado a su lado desde que tenía nueve años, la miró un momento y la puso en la mano de su hermano que le miró interrogante.

-Hazlo con esta… - Pidió, así supuso Bobby que sentiría que estaba ayudando de alguna manera, luego volvió a abrazar a Dean y al separarse jura que el hermano mayor se tragó el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta al susurrar _te amo Sammy_, viendo como su brazo se alargaba resistiéndose a soltar al pequeño, que dejaba el móvil sobre el buró.

- ya no lo necesito – Sonrió y después salió con paso decidido, Dean quiso correr tras él y detenerlo pero afortunadamente Bobby logró frenar su intento…

Pasaron solo quince días hasta que lograron dar con Lucifer, y aunque jamás lo admitiría Bobby sabe que Dean estuvo a punto de desmayarse en cuanto vio el cuerpo de su hermanito matar a esa pobre chica sin piedad alguna, vamos que el pobre chico se puso pálido como un papel y vomitó las tripas en ese mismo instante!.

Le costó Dios y gloria recomponerse lo suficiente para avanzar con la beretta en riestre apuntando a su dueño…bueno, al que ocupaba su cuerpo, el maldito lo recibió con una risotada, estaba claro que sabía que estaba allí, se supone que el meollo del asunto era que tenían que destruirlo con un arma bañada con la sangre de Miguel…así que como

Dean era su recipiente se había cortado y mojado unas cuantas balas…solo esperaban que funcionara.

Sam…o bueno, el cuerpo de Sam lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero no se amilanó, al contrario se detuvo frente a él y apoyó el arma en el pecho del otro.

-No podrás hacerlo Miguel- dijo con voz siseante- No pudiste destruirme una vez y te libraste del problema encerrándome, me amas demasiado como para lastimarme ¿no es así?, No lo harás…- Y esa fue la última palabra que dijo, porque Dean apretó el gatillo y la bala atravesó el pecho de Sam, envolviéndolo en una corriente de aire que lo elevó del suelo y luego formó un tornado que se clavó en la tierra.

Con un golpe seco el cuerpo cayó al suelo, chorreando sangre por el agujero de la bala que manchaba el traje blanco y los ojos completamente abiertos, sin expresión alguna.

Dean se quedó muy quieto, parecía que hasta el cielo respetaba el momento porque ni siquiera una brisa fina corría por ese lugar. Después de lo que al viejo cazador le parecieron horas pero que probablemente solo fueron minutos el muchacho pareció reaccionar, se acercó a su hermano y se inclinó para retirar un mechón de cabello de sus ojos.

-Descansa Sammy- le oyó susurrar. Un latido después Castiel estaba junto a él, contemplando la dolorosa escena.

-¿Deberíamos sacarlo de aquí? - preguntó el ángel sin despegar la vista de Dean, sin embargo el mismo cazador dio la respuesta a la siguiente acción.

-Hay ropa suya en el auto…debemos hacer que vuelva a ser él mismo- Para Bobby no era ningún secreto que por la mente del joven pasaban las palabras que Michael le dijo hace ya un tiempo, " Es mi hermano, aun lo amo …pero voy a matarlo" Y lo había hecho…había hecho que Dean lo ejecutara.

Cuando Castiel volvió con unos jeans, camiseta y camisa Dean se las arrebató de las manos, ni siquiera permitió que alguien le ayudara a cambiar de ropa el enorme cuerpo de su hermano.

A pesar de sus recomendaciones y ruegos, Dean no quiso de ninguna manera que se salara y cremara el cuerpo de Sam, primero gritó a pleno pulmón un "NO" que hizo al ángel y al cazador más viejo dar un salto involuntario, luego cerró los ojos, tomó aire y dijo de lo más calmado" Él siempre quiso una vida normal…lo menos que le debo es despedirlo en un cementerio, rodeado de la gente que lo ama con una tumba y un…un funeral común"

Y en menos de lo que lo imaginó, Bobby Singer se encontraba en medio de su sala con el cuerpo de Sam tendido en medio, Castiel mirando por la ventana y Dean sentado en una silla junto a su hermano…

-Dean…- Llamó por novena vez, obteniendo la misma respuesta: la palma de la mano del cazador levantándose frenando su intento por "consolarlo", luego volvía a mirar a Sam fijamente.

Un día después, luego de engorrosos trámites y movimientos a la velocidad de la luz para arreglar porquerías legales y dar muchísimas explicaciones, se encontraban en medio de la lluvia de pie en el cementerio, con las ruedas de su silla llenas de lodo y la cazadora de Dean mojada hasta el forro. Le preocupaba el muchacho, casi treinta y seis horas desde que la bala atravesara el corazón de Sam y su hermano no había derramado una sola lágrima.

Castiel miraba todo con las manos en los bolsillos, aparentemente pensando lo mismo que él porque parecía listo a sostener el derrumbe…pero nunca llegó.

Al contrario, cuando el anciano no pudo reprimir un par de traidoras gotitas dentro de sus ojos Dean le palmeó el hombro sonriéndole…SONRIENDOLE!, una de esas muecas marca Winchester que gritaban " No te preocupes, todo está mal ahora pero todo va a pasar en unos momentos"…pero esta vez no había manera, lo que hizo que Bobby se convenciera de una aterradora realidad que le preocupa aún más, dentro de ese féretro con el cuerpo de Sam se ha ido también el alma y puede que hasta la cordura de Dean.

Los recuerdos del viejo cazador se ven interrumpidos cuando la peor visión que puede tener lo recibe. Frente a sus ojos está la tumba de Sam, pero no cubierta de flores como la habían dejado hacia tan poco tiempo, sino abierta…ultrajada, con la tierra rodeando por todas partes y los arreglos destrozados esparcidos alrededor de forma desordenada, se asoma con recelo apuntando con la luz apenas suficiente que da la pequeña y desvencijada linterna que siempre carga consigo esperando ver el féretro cerrado…y si, estaba allí, pero roto, completamente astillado y lo peor de todo…Sam no estaba dentro.

Dean camina sin hacer ruido por el enorme pasillo con dos copas en una mano, estaba en proceso de acomodar los platos sobre la mesa, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de comprobar de nuevo que está allí, con él y que no va a irse a ninguna otra parte.

Abre la puerta siendo abrasado por la oscuridad absoluta que hay dentro de aquella habitación, algunas partículas recidivantes de tierra fueron arrastradas por sus pies en dirección a la cama de matrimonio sobre la que está tumbado el enorme cuerpo de su hermano, pasa la mano por el pelo aún sucio y enmarañado, conviniendo que sería mejor que Sammy tomara un buen baño antes de que se sienten a cenar, no puede ponerse el traje en esas pintas.

Despacio y sin hacer movimientos bruscos le da la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas, se deshace de la camisa de cuadros que él mismo había acomodado en el cuerpo de Sam hace menos de dos días no sin algo de trabajo, repite el procedimiento con la camiseta y los jeans dejando únicamente los bóxers.

Mientras llena la bañera con agua tibia no puede dejar de sonreír, aún le cuesta creer que estén juntos…

Bobby se mueve de un lado a otro con su silla mientras con la mano libre sujeta el teléfono, marcando cada número de celular que tenían los Winchester, algún cabrón ha secuestrado el cuerpo de Sam y a Dean se le ocurría descuidar el teléfono.

-Bobby- Escuchó la voz fría a su espalda y supo inmediatamente quien era.- Dean no está.

-¿Cómo? – Ahora también desaparece Dean, esto ya se estaba poniendo sospechosamente feo.

-Le dejé solo cuando llegamos al motel yo…estaba algo preocupado, no era bueno que se encontrara tan…entero, entonces traté de hacerle sentir mi apoyo y…dijo que la mejor forma que tenía de hacer eso era dejarlo solo con sus botellas de tequila y…eso hice, pero ahora que volví a buscarle…no está.

-¿Y no pudo haber ido a cualquier sitio? – Pregunta Bobby pensando que el ángel era demasiado sobreprotector.

-El impala está aparcado en la puerta de la habitación, no se llevó uno solo de los celulares y las armas no están. – Bobby se asusta, conociendo a ese chico si había descubierto algo era capaz de ir y cazarlo él mismo y solo.

-Esto no está bien…- Dijo Bobby mas para si mismo, los cabos sueltos estaban comenzando a atarse y no iban hacia ningún lado bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo Bobby?

-El cuerpo de Sam desapareció.- Suelta sin más ni más, si la situación es tan delicada como parece, no hay tiempo para andarse con rodeos.

-¿de qué sospechas?...

-No pudo haber salido solo avechucho, los muertos no caminan

-¿Crees que algo intente…?

-Es posible, y es mejor hallarlo antes que Dean para saber lo que planea, el chico va a mandar al infierno con sus propias manos a ese bastardo sin que sepamos qué es lo que pretende.

Dean cepilla el cabello húmedo de su hermano ahora libre de los últimos vestigios de polvo, sienta a Sam entre sus piernas apoyándolo contra su pecho, mientras lo rodea con un brazo para sostenerlo.

Una vez que Sam está completamente limpio y seco pasa por sus hombros la camisa blanca impecablemente planchada, los pantalones negros que enmarcaban sus piernas de una forma que si hubiera estado de pie a Dean le hubiera costado la vida no arrancárselos, anudó la corbata y coronó el cuadro con la chaqueta negra y los zapatos a juego completamente lustrosos, luego pasa sus dedos entre las mechas castañas aún húmedas echándolas hacia atrás y vuelve a recostar a su hermano sobre la cama mientras acaricia su helado rostro con las manos.

-Descansa un momento más Sammy…- Se inclina y deja un beso en los labios de su hermano, sintiéndolos partidos, fríos, muertos…pero no, no debe pensar esas cosas, es Sammy y está allí con él.

Se incorpora cuando un olor familiar le recuerda la cena, sale de allí no sin dar una última mirada a su Sammy.

Cuando recorre el pasillo oscuro Dean recuerda, aunque no quisiera hacerlo recuerda esa noche, anoche…a _Castiel saliendo por la puerta de la habitación como si se resistiera a dejarlo, a él asomado por una rendija asegurándose de que no estaba más por los alrededores, se recuerda sentándose en la cama con la botella de tequila en la mano y apurando un trago enorme mirando hacia el frente, a la otra cama, al lugar de Sam…vacío. Entonces se decidió, arrojó la botella derramando el poco líquido que quedaba en ella._

_Salió de la habitación y se detuvo a mirar a su nena, la observó y recordó todo lo que ha vivido montado en ella, sus ojos se llenaron un momento de lágrimas por la pérdida pero se las tragó, como siempre las retuvo y fue hacia el maletero, abrió el doble fondo y sacó la bolsa de armas echándosela al hombro, miró de nuevo el impala por unos segundos hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para darse la vuelta y caminar sin mirar atrás._

_Se detuvo unos kilómetros adelante, no tiene ni idea de cuantos exactamente pero sabe que hay distancia de por medio, vio un Ford blanco que le llamó a gritos y él no es de los que se resiste. _

_Nunca ha utilizado violencia para obtener lo que necesita, pero a la chica de cabello negro se le ocurrió aparecer frente a su auto justo cuando él iba a tomarlo, Dean se detendría a buscar otro pero la verdad es que ya no había tiempo, por eso le metió una bala en el pecho y tomó las llaves de entre los dedos pequeños y delgados antes de que apareciera alguien…deben querer saldar sus deudas con él allá arriba porque para su fortuna no hubo ningún testigo._

_Recuerda conducir hasta el cementerio donde había estado unas horas antes, y permanecer sentado unos minutos observando la puerta mientras la lluvia fina empapaba el cristal del nuevo auto, como si tratara de animarlo mostrándole su soledad._

_No supo como pero estaba a unos metros de…ese lugar, lo mira fijamente cubierto de flores húmedas de gotas de lluvia como si siguieran llorando a Sam. Entonces lo invadió la ira, Sam era bueno, Sammy se sacrificó por todo, TODO este miserable mundo, no necesita flores tontas o lágrimas que no van a regresarle la sonrisa y los ojos llenos de vida y tristeza, por eso corrió hasta allí y destruyó a patadas los arreglos de flores blancas que cubrían la tierra, dejándolas muertas y desperdigadas por todo el rededor de la tumba mientras él mismo lloraba a mares, pero no por tristeza, no…por ira, impotencia, Sam no necesitaba nada de eso, nunca lo hizo. Lo único que Sam siempre necesitará…es él._

_Abrir tumbas es cosa de todos los días para Dean Winchester, por eso aquella noche no tardó en sentir la madera quebrarse bajo su pala, lo que le hizo sonreír como si en lugar de un ataúd acabada de hallar un cofre de tesoro…y en realidad lo que estaba dentro era su más preciado tesoro._

_Costó un poco llevarlo hasta el auto, pero desde que comenzó a hablar con él y a prometerle que a partir de ese momento iban a estar juntos por siempre fue como si el peso disminuyera o la fuerza en sus brazos aumentara con el solo hecho de saber a Sam entre ellos._

_-¿Te gusta el nuevo auto Sammy? Es pijo, como siempre quisiste uno…la nena tuvo que quedarse, la extrañaremos pero fue necesario…- No obtuvo respuesta, pero ignoró el pequeño detalle mirando hacia el frente._

El sonido de una sirena de policía saca a Dean de su recuerdo, vuelve su atención a la humeante cacerola sobre la estufa y la retira del fuego dejando que repose un poco, preguntándose porque mierda le gustan tanto a Sam esos platillos pijos casi imposibles de preparar…pero bueno todo sea por él, por su Sam que se encuentra durmiendo sobre la cama de matrimonio en la habitación al final del pasillo.

Bobby espera el regreso de Castiel mientras registra cada rincón de la habitación en la que Dean se hospedaba, el muchacho tendría que regresar en cualquier momento ya que todo estaba allí, teléfonos, identificaciones, el auto y la mayor parte de su ropa. Era imposible que hubiese ido a algún lado solo con lo puesto y un par de trajes, las armas y el portátil de Sam.

-Las novedades no son buenas- dice la voz del ángel de la nada como siempre, apareciéndose frente a la silla de ruedas

-¿Encontraste a Dean?-pregunta alarmado el viejo cazador.

-No puedo hacer eso si él no me dice dónde está, me refiero a Sam…mis fuentes confirman que el cuerpo fue robado y subido a un Ford blanco por un hombre joven, o al menos esa apariencia tenía…

-Gran descubrimiento pajarraco, ¿consideras eso una pista?

-no, pero el que haya aparecido el cuerpo de una mujer con un balazo en el pecho a dos calles de ahí si.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – pregunta Bobby intrigado

-Que a Annelisse Becker la asesinaron por robarle su automóvil Ford, blanco…aquí tengo el número de matrícula, se puede rastrear con eso ¿no?, aunque la policía no ha logrado nada.

-Si estas atenido a que esos hagan algo ya podemos ir pidiendo pizza para esperar…-dijo sarcástico el anciano dirigiendo la silla de ruedas hacia el teléfono.- en las grandes ligas las cosas se hacen diferente querubín- el ángel observó a Bobby marcar un número de teléfono, mientras sostenía entre sus dedos el papelito amarillo que le había entregado minutos antes.

-¿Qué vas a…?- Castiel guardó silencio por indicación del anciano

-Sí, hola mi nombre es Erick Becker, quisiera ubicar mi vehículo, lo conducía mi hija sabe pero…bueno sabe cómo son los chicos, huyó de la casa y me gustaría saber en dónde está, más que nada por seguridad…usted sabe.- unos segundos después Bobby anota una dirección y cuelga el teléfono.

-¿iremos allá? –pregunta Castiel.

-Tu, no se…yo claro que iré- el anciano busca entre sus gavetas eligiendo armas y municiones mientras el ángel lo observaba atento, claro que irá con él.

-La cena está lista Sammy…- susurra Dean entrando de nuevo en la oscura habitación y mirando directamente a la cama, si Sam hubiera podido ver a su hermano en ese momento, puede que pensara que el recuerdo del brillo de felicidad en sus ojos iluminaría el resto de su eternidad. Pero no puede hacerlo, por eso es Dean quien camina despacio, como si tuviera miedo de moverse demasiado brusco o de parpadear demasiado tiempo.

-Te extrañé mucho…- El cazador se deja caer sobre la cama abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.- No desde ayer, porque…bueno sabía que pronto volveríamos a estar juntos, pero Sammy…este tiempo lejos de ti, sabiendo que estabas atrapado dentro de ti mismo con ese…ese cabrón. Pero todo acabó y ahora estás conmigo- le besa despacio aun sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios, repitiendo el gesto varias veces de forma superficial.-…me hiciste tanta falta Sammy- Dean mezcla las palabras con más besos húmedos que resbalan sobre los labios de su hermano, susurrando de vez en cuando _" te eché tanto de menos" _ mientras cierra los ojos tratando de ignorar ese puntito de lucidez que le grita y golpea dentro de su mente para que se dé cuenta de que Sam no responde a sus besos, pero lo ignora porque Sam está con él, lo siente junto a él y…" _me alegra tanto que estés conmigo"._

Pasa una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Sam quedando sentado sobre su regazo sin dejar de besarle ni un segundo, a estas alturas las palabras sobran, solo importa la piel de Sam bajo sus dedos, su cuerpo junto al de Dean, los labios delgados de Sam recibiendo los besos y las caricias de su hermano. El cuerpo enorme de Sammy era el que le está haciendo temblar y comenzar a mover sus caderas rítmicamente.

Cuando el placer le revienta las venas tiene la frente sudorosa pegada a la piel helada de Sam, deja un beso pequeño sobre sus labios y le acaricia el cuello mientras le susurra al oído –tendré que cambiarme tigre…no podemos cenar con este desastre en mi ropa…- Dean se levanta con las piernas aun temblando y el cuerpo relajado directo hacia el armario, sustituyendo su propia ropa por uno de los trajes que utilizaban para trabajar…en aquellos tiempos, demasiado pijo lo sabe…pero la ocasión lo vale.

-Hey...- Bobby truena los dedos para llamar la atención del ángel y luego señala las llantas del Ford blanco cubiertas de tierra, al igual que una parte de la puerta y aparentemente también sigue hacia el interior.

– Es de cementerio…-Dice Castiel con seguridad.

-Quien haya secuestrado a Sam debe estar…aquí – El anciano se sorprende, y con justa razón, el edificio blanco frente a ellos es algo que pocas veces tienen la necesidad de allanar, usualmente los bichos se ocultan en lugares oscuros y sucios, no en condominios elegantes de gente con pasta.

-¿Cómo vamos a saber dónde…?- No puede acabar de preguntar cuando ve a Bobby dirigirse hacia una mujer que baja de su auto, aparentemente descargando cosas de supermercado.

-Buenas noches señora – saluda el cazador afablemente- ¿por casualidad sabrá en qué departamento vive el propietario de ese auto?- la mujer le miró extraño y el anciano se apresuró a añadir…- Es mi sobrino, se acaba de mudar y…

-Departamento 308, nadie le ha visto aun así que no le aseguro que esté allí.

-¿Cómo sabe entonces que…?

-Anoche cuando todos nos fuimos a dormir el auto no estaba, y hoy por la mañana que he salido a trabajar muy temprano ya estaba allí, en su lugar así que deduzco que llegó por la madrugada. – Bobby asiente con una sonrisa y dice a Castiel.

-Ya sabemos a donde debemos ir…

El chorro de vino tinto golpea el cristal fino produciendo un sonido extraño, como un disparo amortiguado piensa Dean, mientras se sienta en el sofá forrado de piel blanca mirando fijamente hacia el frente, hacia Sam que está en la misma posición en el pequeño sillón individual con una copa a medio llenar delante de él.

-Salud Sammy…porque nunca vamos a volver a separarnos- El cazador hace chocar el cristal, el tintineo resuena en sus oídos un momento y la sonrisa permanece...- vamos a dejar de cazar, tendré un pequeño taller en algún pueblo remoto donde nadie nos moleste ¿Qué te parece la idea?- La sonrisa de Dean baila en sus labios cuando no obtiene respuesta, pero pronto se recompone. –Tal…tal vez cerca de Stanford tu…tu sabes para…- la mueca se deshace por completo y la expresión de Dean es vacía, no hay ni rastro de la alegría de hace un momento. –Sam…contéstame

El mayor mira fijamente a su hermano, los brazos laxos a un lado de su cuerpo, la cabeza hacia un lado apoyada sobre su hombro, los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos por la fuerza de gravedad…

-Contéstame…- Pide nuevamente sin resultados- DIME ALGO CARAJO….SAM!- Le toma por los hombros y le sacude notando como la cabeza del menor va de un lado a otro sin la menor resistencia, entonces lo suelta bruscamente haciendo que su espalda rebote contra el sofá.- ¿Por qué me obligaste?...- pregunta en un hilo de voz.

Dean se aleja un par de pasos con los dedos hundidos en su corto cabello sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, quiere que Sam le hable, quiere que Sam le mire pero…

-No vas a contestarme Sammy…¿sabes porque? – pregunta volviendo a acercarse y acuclillándose frente a su hermano- porque estás muerto…- susurra como si fuera un secreto dicho entre una multitud.-…estas muerto…ESTAS MUERTO SAM! YO TE MATE!- vuelve a sacudirlo esta vez violentamente, haciendo que el peso incrementado en el cuerpo muerto de Sam le venciera y le obligara a caer de rodillas en el piso, sin soltar el cuerpo de su hermano que ahora abraza con tal fuerza que si estuviera vivo le haría daño- estas muerto Sammy…estás muerto, yo te maté…no vas a hablar ni a moverte porque estás muerto…estas muerto, estas muerto…yo te maté Sammy…yo te maté.

-Ese es Dean…-susurra Bobby al ángel deteniéndose frente a la puerta, temiéndose lo peor- está llorando…- el cazador mira casi asustado a Castiel que solo asiente con la cabeza y con un movimiento de su mano bota la puerta con un estruendo tal que hace que los sollozos se detengan…estaban preparados para todo…para lo que fuera, menos para lo que encontraron del otro lado de aquella puerta de blanca madera labrada.

Bobby apuntaba a la nada, preparado para vaciar el cargador de su pistola sobre lo primero que se moviera, pero…

-Oh muchacho…- susurra con la voz quebrada bajando el arma lentamente mientras la imagen de un Dean llorando a mares de rodillas en el suelo abrazando compulsivamente el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano le hace desear por primera vez en su vida no haber sido cazador…

Dean levanta la vista, no le importa quien fuera o que era lo que querían allí, nadie iba a volver a separarlo de Sam, nunca. Tantea su pistola en el suelo, no era tan idiota como para haberse descuidado, no iban a separarlos otra vez

-no…- dijo el ojiverde apenas audible mientras apuntaba hacia Bobby con el arma.

-Dean…hijo por favor…- Bobby trata de acercarse lentamente, dejando su arma en el suelo.- Sam ya no está aquí, a todos nos duele y no digo que sea fácil de superar pero…tienes que entender que él está mejor, está muy lejos ya de toda esta mierda…tal vez con tu padre y tu madre y…

-NO! – grita Dean haciendo callar a Bobby- Sam tiene que estar conmigo…el me necesita, solo a mi…no me lo vas a quitar otra vez- Por primera vez en su vida la mano de Dean tiembla, tiene miedo, está aterrado…

-Debemos irnos de aquí Dean, necesitamos llevar a Sam a descansar, y a ti a que te atiendan, necesitamos conseguir ayuda para ti…- No le escucha, Dean no le escucha porque su mente esta nublada, su inconsciente solo le grita que no suelte a Sam y que aferre con más fuerza la pistola, que tire del gatillo antes de que alguien, quien sea intente separarlos nuevamente.

Castiel sabe poco de emociones humanas, casi nada realmente…pero eso que le hace quedarse de pie sin moverse no sabe cómo catalogarlo, ve y escucha a Bobby hablar y moverse, a Dean gritar y aferrarse más a Sam, pero no puede intervenir…no puede hacer nada a pesar de saber que con un solo movimiento de su mano es capaz de controlar todo aquello, solo reacciona cuando ve la pistola cambiar de dirección…

-NO DEAN!- grita el ángel pero es demasiado tarde, el disparo ha resonado por todas partes…la mano de Dean suelta el arma poco antes de que su cuerpo se precipite hacia delante y caiga de frente sobre el cuerpo de Sam, dando a entender que el tiro en la boca fue letal, consiguiendo que Bobby se tape la boca horrorizado y Castiel deje de escuchar todo…

Las llamas arden altas e imponentes desde la pira funeraria, Bobby mira fijamente hacia el fuego y Castiel a veces desvía la mirada, cuando siente que sus ojos pican sobre todo…

-Nunca pudo vivir sin estar cerca de él.- Castiel sabe a lo que se refiere, siempre lo supo…desde que salió aquella noche dejando a Dean solo, supo que dentro de ese ataúd, con el cuerpo de Sam también estaban enterrando a su hermano…sabía que Dean estaba muerto desde mucho antes que la bala perforara su garganta. –Más vale que te asegures de que allá arriba estén juntos plumas…

Castiel ríe, Bobby le mira extraño y entonces suelta sin más…

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado dudo que no sea así.

Bobby mira fijamente hacia el fuego, y si no supiera que es imposible, juraría que Dean está sonriendo y que Sam ha aferrado la mano de su hermano, de pronto sabe que sus chicos están bien…porque a pesar de todo, y contra todo están juntos…

Dean abre los ojos aturdido, como si el aire golpeara sus pulmones por primera vez después de haber estado mucho tiempo dentro del agua, reconoce el entorno…lo haría siempre, el olor, la textura…es el impala, está sentado en el asiento del auto, en SU asiento del auto…

-Hola…- escucha y mira a un lado, encuentra a Sam sonriéndole, ojos brillantes y sonrisa enorme, como nunca jamás recuerda haberle visto, escucha con más atención y Kansas está en el estéreo…

-¿Qué…? –Trata de preguntar porque no entiende absolutamente una mierda

-Tío que bueno que no tardaste tanto en llegar, no sé qué habría hecho si tengo que estar en este asiento mucho tiempo escuchando tus cassettes – afirma Sam

-¿Eh..? Sammy…pero…tu…y yo…- Dean mira hacia el frente y ve la carretera, escucha carry on my wayward son y siente a Sam a su lado…entonces lo comprende, está en el paraíso…ese es su paraíso, su nena, su música, la carretera infinita…y su hermano, sobre todo su hermano junto a él.

-Aún tenemos que hablar de lo que hiciste Dean…no debiste, fue una estu… - y Dean le calla, con un beso tronado en los labios y una sonrisa brillante.

-No me regañes Samantha, lo hecho está hecho…y bueno…el resultado ha valido la pena ¿no? a rodar bitch- Enciende el motor y siente…casi jura que siente la sangre correr en sus venas.

-a rodar Jerk…- Sam se encoge de hombros y sonríe, Dean es feliz mientras arranca el impala hacia la eternidad.


End file.
